the13guardiansofmeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Military
The History of Meria's Military: Meria's military became an official military on November 8th, 528 A.D., a few months later, after the war had began. The Ranks in the Military Leadership: Grand High Marshal of the Military of Meria - This rank belonged solely to the Grand High Kings (GHK) of Meria then later when Michael Pendragon became the first Grand High Emperor (GHE). He held full control over all branch's in the military bodies. The Grand High King's and later the Emperor's would also hold the title of Executive Leader, when the third war of Meria and Snairth began and the Alliance of Sentient Being's pledged their armies in service to the 13 Kingdom's. Grand Arch Marshal of the Military of Meria - The Heir of Meria would hold this title when he came of age or when his father the GHK and later GHE thought it was the right time. Other wise while he was a minor, sick or absent the Lord Marshal of the Military would handle the duties of the office. Lord Marshal of the Military - The third most powerful leader of the military body of Meria. This office was appointed to whom ever the GHK and later GHE felt was best suited for the task and could also strip that person from their post, even the Grand High Queen/ Empress, the Crown Prince, and the Grand Advisor. He was in charge of making certain that all military bodies were loyal to the Thorne of Meria and acted within the law's of the realm and if broken to see to it that the lawbreaker's were punished. Also he was in charge of making sure that all trade and supplies were in stock and be in readyniss for war. The Lord Marshal also sat on the GHG/E privy council, to provide advice on war to the king/ emperor and the council. The office could also be held by the Grand Advisor or by second son of the king. Lord Commander of the Military - Ranks in the Army of Meria: Grand Marshal of the Army - Head of the army of Meria and in charge of mainting it. This posetion is only attaniable in only two ways. First is being appointed by the GHK/ GHE, his wife, the heir apparent and the Grand Advisor and the Lord marshaland Commander of the Military. The second is for the Lord of War and the members the Military Council of Meria and elceted someone to the post, be that person be noble or not. High Marshal - There are six High Marshal's in the Military of Meria. They sat on the Military of Meria Council and gave counsel to the Grand Marshal of the Army. Marshal - There are twenty five marshal's in the Army of Meria and they all sat on the Army of Meria Council. Grand General - There are six Grand General's in the Military of Meria. They sat on the Military of Meria Council and gave counsel to the Grand Marshal. General - There are twenty five general's in the Army of Meria. They all sat on the Army of Meria Council. Commander Captain Lieutenant Sergeant Men-At-Arms Footmen Ranks in the Navy of Meria: Grand Admiral of the Fleet Admiral Vice-Admiral Rear-Admiral Commodore Commander Vice-Commander Captain Lieutenant Ensign Sailor